Coins for Change 2019
Coins for Change 2019 was a virtual charity event in Club Penguin Rewritten. It began on December 19, 2019, and ended on January 2, 2020, in conjunction with the Holiday Party 2019. It allowed penguins to donate their coins towards three different causes. Items How it worked Penguins were allowed to donate their coins towards three different causes related to housing and medical needs as well as an Earth-related cause. With three different donation amounts that could be made, penguins could donate their coins to the different donations stations located around the island. The lowest donation a penguin could give was 500 coins while the highest was 10,000 coins. The percentage (%) of real-world money the staff would donate to real-life charities would be determined by how much coins are donated to each cause. For example, the cause with the most donated virtual coins would receive a bigger portion of the set amount of real-world money that the staff will donate.https://i.imgur.com/DcEGnUb.png Donating would give players the 2019 CFC Pin, regardless of how many coins they have donated. The three different causes you could donate to are: *Building Homes *Protect The Earth *Medical Help Results 443,162,500 coins were donated by the end of the event, which was an estimated 131% increase compared to the previous year. Like the previous year, "Protect The Earth" was donated the most coins. The percentage division for the three causes were as follows: *Building Homes: 141,812,000 coins (32%) *Protect The Earth: 194,991,500 coins (44%) *Medical Help: 101,927,375 coins (23%) Trivia *More than three million coins were donated in the first ten minutes of the event being up. **The 100 million coins donated mark was reached within 6 hours afterward. **The 200 million coins donated mark was reached on December 20, 2019. **The 300 million coins donated mark was reached on December 22, 2019. **The 400 million coins donated mark was reached on December 27, 2019. *Due to the massive influx of coins donated on the first day, an update was released on December 20, 2019 which added an extra digit to the Coins for Change donation count on the Coins for Change 2019 Interface. **This allowed the coin donation limit to be raised to at least one billion coins. *This Coins for Change has the record of the highest number of coins donated compared to previous years, reaching 200 million coins donated in less than two days. Gallery Rooms Holiday Party 2019 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2019 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Christmas Party 2017 Crows Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2019 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2019 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Christmas Party 2017 Pirate Ship.png|Pirate Ship Holiday Party 2019 Plaza.png|Plaza Christmas Party 2017 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2019 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2019 Town.png|Town Other Coins For Change 2019 Interface.png|Coins for Change 2019 Interface Coins For Change - Thanks for Giving postcard.png|Thanks for Donating Postcard that is given after a penguin donates any amount of coins SWF See also *Coins for Change References Category:2019 Category:Coins for Change Category:Coins for Change 2019